Playing with fire
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: He found her at fifteen. She would be his at twenty one and not a moment sooner. But even the best intentions can go awry, especially when The Wolverine has found his mate. This just happens to be all the little mishaps in between. I do now Own either character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again little darcy's, got something new in store for you! It's won't exactly be a one shot, in fact the story will have multiple chapters but the format is something different I'm trying out so bear with me. As always, I own no one. (Much to my chagrin)**

Eat, sleep, run, do it again. Find a way to get food, find a safe place to sleep and run when you couldn't. Wolverine was the first man to throw food her away and not expect a blow of thanks. Choosing to stow away in his truck was either the stupidest or the smartest thing she had ever done. But he kept her. He fed her. He was safe while she slept.

It was the sleeping arrangements that first created problems. He did his best to get two beds but it wasn't always possible and she was a cuddler. Between his nightmares and her anxiety every time she woke up in a new place, it made no sense to be apart. After a few months he caved and she was regularly in his bed, whether there were two or not.

Marie learned early on he slept like a starfish. A very very heavy starfish. Always on his stomach, always out cold and never up before ten if he could help it. He was all limbs and hair and stubble on his chin. She said as much to him one night when she was up late, both of them wired from a cage match he'd fought earlier that evening.

"Yah squishin meh sugah."

"You're about two feet tall Marie, I don't think that's possible."

She swatted at his bare chest, still reveling in the fact that her skin didn't have to always be covered around him. He snickered and flopped around a bit to get comfortable.

"Ah mean it. Yah like.. a big man octopus. Limbs here and limbs there-"

"Where's my suckers than kid?"

He grinned while she felt her cheeks heat up. That was another thing that was different. If anyone else talked to her like he did she'd call it flirting. Logan on the other hand just liked making her blush.

"Yah know what I mean!"

"Just teasin you. Here." He scooted closer to the bed's edge and glanced over. "Good?"

"Yeah, good." "Great. Night." "Night."

Usually that was the end of it. Sleep, wake up the next morning and go about their business. Just two best friends, traveling the open road together. Sure they got funny looks, a grown man toting around a fifteen year old was a bit strange but most assumed he was a family member. A completely normal situation. Until one morning when it wasn't.

Somehow in the night they'd gotten closer than usual, her head tucked into the bend and curve of his shoulder and his arm draped over her middle. She must have rolled around a bit before managing to get comfortable with a leg hiked over his waist while he held her tight against his chest.

Around 5 a.m. she was nudged out of sleep by the feel of something scratchy against her skin. Drowsily she ran her fingers over his jaw line, sighing while he nuzzled her. She let herself slip back into what was quickly becoming a very odd but very pleasant dream. He continued the nuzzling, progressing to gentle kisses against the base of her throat and she could feel his fingers drift under the hem of her tank top, creeping up with feather light touches to her breasts.

A fully conscious Marie would have put a stop to it immediately and questioned the morality of having a dirty dream about your best friend while he lay sleeping beside her. As it was, dream state marie moaned into the mouth that was kissing her and let his tongue explore freely.

Another few seconds and something hard was growing between Logan's legs, pressing against her in the most delicious way possible. She widened her thighs and instinctively rubbed against it, mewling at the friction and arching up into his mouth. The small noises she was making seemed to encourage him, because he pinned her down and began to grind against her, whispering out her name in a hoarse whisper in time with his movements.

Never once had she thought of him as anything more. Sure there were fleeting moments when he had his shirt off, or when his voice was particularly gravelly that she started feeling heat pool in the pit of her stomach. But he was so much older.. still. She wasn't dead. He was good looking, he took care of her, he was sweet in his own rough and grumbling way. And on the road he was all hers.

This "dream" was a turning point. Because in that supposed dream, Marie had a glimpse of what the Wolverine wanted and the human refused to acknowledge. And at fifteen she fell for him hard, tumbling over the edge and his forevermore.

There was wetness between her legs when she woke up. Her panties were soaked through and she had to waddle to the bathroom to clean herself up. Now fully awake she felt awkward and even a little ashamed but when she came back out he was sound asleep as though nothing had happened. Relieved, she climbed back into bed and curled up. It was just a dream, and that didn't make her a bad person. He never had to know.

Logan listened to her breathing steady out before climbing out of bed to clean himself up. What started as a dream had changed into an armful of Marie and the sinking feeling that he was indeed nothing more than an old perve. His animal was roaring, slamming against his walls in a desperate bid to get out, claim their mate. But as long as she thought it was just a dream, he could keep a leash on the animal. She never had to know.

**There it is guys, first chapter! As always please review and tune in next week to see how much closer our guys get to that flame. See yah next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Distraction

**Okay guys, I'm just gonna put it out there. You might read some stuff in here and be like "but in the movie-" I am taking liberties, re-writing things, mix matching stuff.. it's all over the place. Please bear with me, keep an open mind and always send in ideas of scenes that could play out. You might just see one of them in here!**

**Chapter 2: **

Logan Howlett did not put down roots. His memory went back roughly fifteen years and in that time not once did he try to settle in somewhere. Sure, he had a cabin up north. He was heading back to it and the solitude it could offer when _she_ walked into his life.

She was maybe 120 sopping wet. Couldn't be older than.. what, fourteen? Big eyes that stared right into him. And The Wolverine wanted her in the worst way possible. His animal was generally allowed free reign when it came to women but this little girl, for some insane reason known only to herself and the universe, trusted him to keep her safe. He had no intention of letting her down.

Logan also never intended to _feel._ He didn't do the softer emotions. They didn't help you any in the cage, on the road or out in the real world where people were generally ass holes for no reason. But just like Marie, the caring and the worry got under his skin until there was no going back.

When he woke up in the do gooders school his first thoughts went to her. He hadn't touched her, just friendly pats on the head and hugs and maybe a peck on the cheek now and then. After the.. _incident_ as he now thought of it, she'd slept in her own bed for a few weeks. But of course that hadn't taken and soon enough she was right back beside him. So coming to in an entirely new environment with no Marie in sight put him in full panic mode.

He would later think this over before going to bed. How had he become so attached? When did things change? He was a grown man and she was a child and it was sick and would never work. So why did he think of her now? The school would keep her safe, would help her grow into the well adjusted adult that he sure as hell wasn't. It was better for her to stay here. To be normal. Friends her own age, not a lonely old creep who's hands wanted to wander every time she was near. His animal would eventually get out and when he did, Marie wouldn't be safe from them.

He repeated these thoughts to himself like a mantra the day he left her. She of course came bounding up, a smile on her lips and innocence in her eyes. But as always, she knew.

"Yah leavin?"

"Uh Yeah.. got some business to handle."

"Oh.. well, yah gonna be back in a couple days ain't yah?"

He smiled sadly and her face fell a little.

"New 'do huh? Guess you're gonna keep yours stripes little skunk?" He tugged at a strand of it and her bright smile was back.

"Ah kinda like it."

"Looks good.. looks real good kid."

"How.. how long will yah be gone?" She asked quietly.

"Dunno exactly."

"Ah.. ah could come with yah. Ah won't be any trouble, take real good care of yah like ah did before-"

"Marie."

He hated how scared she looked, as though he were abandoning her.

"Will.. will yah.."

He didn't let her finish, just took off the chain with his dog tags and put them over her head.

"Think you can hold onto these for me till I get back?"

She nodded and hugged him fiercely. He almost couldn't hug her back, because then he would leave and she would be here..

It felt all kinds of wrong.

Seven months later he rolled back in and damn but if his Marie hadn't sprouted up. She'd done something with her hair, had clothes that fit properly and was still almost completely covered up but the black and opera gloves looked good on her. Looked almost better than some women did half clothed..

He tried to think pure thoughts. Like how she was only in high-school. She was in _school. _She was a _student_ and _not_ his to claim and- oh dear god she smelt so good he wanted to bury his face in her hair and rub himself against her until their scents blended together so every single person knew-

"Hello Logan."

Jean mother frikken Grey. A grown woman and she damn well let everyone know it. She was fire and sensuality and sex. Not jailbait. Not a virgin. Not innocence he would end up tainting because he knew she was an adult who could handle a rough tumble.

"Jean."

She was perfect, just the thing to get his mind off Marie. She floated down the stairs, classy as ever and auburn hair lush. Marie promised to see him later and he nodded, eyes locked onto the woman sauntering up to them. His animal snarled about disloyalty, that the woman's scent was wrong, that she wasn't their mate but he shoved him down and flashed a toothy grin. Completely missing Marie looking back at him as she was tugged away by a classmate.

Three nights later he was in bed, thinking about Dr. Grey. Everything about her made a man's head swim and old one eye was her fiance. Some men had all the luck.

"Logan?"

He startled and sat up, claws at the ready.

"Dammit Marie you can't just sneak up on a man!"

"Ah knocked."

The Wolverine was overjoyed to see her, chomping at the bit to get out and let her know just how much they'd missed her. He clamped down on the animal and sat up, dragging the sheets with him to cover his chest.

"You can't be here Kid."

"Yah nevah came tah see meh."

"Had things to do."

"Like Dr. Grey?"

Not for the first time, his girl had him speechless. He sputtered even more when she climbed into bed with him.

"Kid, you can't-"

"Why not?"

"You _know _why not Marie. And what's a kid like you know about 'doing' somebody?"

"Maybe more than yah think."

His heart stopped beating. She wasn't- she didn't- a boy. A boy had shook his hand and dragged her away. Did he drag her to bed too?

"That little asshole popsicle isn't it?"

"What's it to yah? Yah have Dr. Grey now."

"I don't _have_ anybody, but we're not talking about me. You fucking him?"

"EXCUSE meh?"

"Don't you play southern belle, answer me."

"Even if ah am what business is that of yours? Yah left meh remember?" She turned to get out of the bed but he grabbed her wrist and held her fast.

"Are. You. Fucking. Him."

"NO!"

"Swear it!"

"HE WON'T EVEN KISS MEH HOW THE HELL WOULD AH BE FUCKIN HIM!?"

She burst into tears and suddenly he was angry for an entirely different reason.

"Did he hurt you? Has he been playing you Marie? I'll kill him."

"No! No he.. he c-can't.. we can't! He d-doesn't have healin li-like yah do. An- an when ah try tah kiss him h-he.. well ah can't concentrate an- and mah skin.." She sobbed and his animal began to whine, wanting to make it better, wanting to soothe.

He let her cry for awhile, holding her tight and mostly ignoring the few tingles he got when her mutation pulled at him. Eventually it faded to sniffles and she was quiet, curled up on his chest.

"It isn't your fault darlin'."

"No. Ah'm just a freak."

"We're all mutants here-"

"Yeah. But yah mutations don't kill if yah go tah shake hands with a new person or knock someone out you brush against in the hall when yah stressed about a test."

"Stop."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, letting his lips hover above hers every few seconds to avoid too much of a drain. After about thirty had passed he hugged her tight.

"It can be done. He's an asshole but you'll find someone who deserves you and will work for it."

"Why- why are yah doin this for meh?"

He didn't answer, just pulled the covers up around them and rubbed her back.

"You can stay here. But just for tonight, alright?"

"Okay."

She would end up in his room for the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Cake

**Hello little Darcy's! The idea for this chapter actually came up when I was listening to Katy Perry's song birthday, I got to thinking that surely Logan had seen Marie carefree more than once and maybe this was one of those times. A quick reminder for the ones who were disappointed by the last chapter, this story is mainly about the years before Logan and Marie were mated. So this means we're gonna have some lemony goodness sure but there's gonna be an awful lot of frustration too. **

**CHAPTER THREE: BIRTHDAY CAKE**

With a four day weekend in place thanks to end of the semester, those who could went home and those who couldn't were taken on a trip by a few of the teachers to the seaside. Marie, for her part, was allowed in the staff kitchen to cook to her heart's content.

Which is where Logan found her an hour later, dancing about in cut off jean shorts and a tank top with one of his shirts overlapping for protection against any kitchen mishaps.

"Hey sugah, thought yah were gonna leave too."

"Nah, this place isn't half bad once all the brats are gone." He answered, grabbing a beer from his stash in the back of the fridge.

She rolled her eyes and stirred something in her bowl.

"What's that you're making?"

"Just a cake. Wanna lick the spoon when ah'm done?"

"Maybe just a taste."

She gave him a shy smile and poured out the batter.

"Didn't know you could do all this kid."

"Mah mama an ah used to bake up a storm anytime there was a big holiday. That an every sunday after church. See we'd get all the dough or batter setup, than when we got back from the service we'd pop it right into the oven. That way by the time we finished sunday dinner it'd be all done and cooled." She explained, sticking the pans in the oven.

"Pretty damn impressive, anything I ever bake turns into ash."

"Yah bake?"

He blanched and quickly tried to backtrack.

"I just meant like cooking and- you know I don't- uh- don't tell scooter."

She laughed and turned up the radio, still giggling as she started to dance again.

"So cover your eyes, I have a surprise, I hope you got a healthy appetite.." She sang along, shaking her hips and tossing her hair back. He smiled at her antics and sipped the moulson's.

"If you wanna dance-"

"I don't dance kid."

"If you want it all-"

"All of what?"

"You know that I'm the girl that you should call!"

He laughed as she tugged at his arm, trying to get him up and singing with her.

"Marie I told you, The Wolverine doesn't dance."

She ignored the protests and laced her fingers through his, still swaying and hopping in time to the music.

"Boy when you're with me, I'll give you a taste, make it like your birthday every day"

"I don't even remember when-"

"I know you like it sweet, so you can have your cake. Give you somethin good to celebrate."

She lifted his arm and he let her twirl, still chuckling.

"I'll be your gift-"

"You already are darlin'."

She grinned at him and continued to use his hand to twirl and dance until he caved enough for a compromise.

"Chair dance, that's the best you're getting."

While the animal grumbled about how whipped they'd become, he pulled their girl between his legs and let her continue to dance and sing.

"You're shakin an awful lot there kid." The smirk she threw in his direction made his jeans feel a size too small. "Ah like dancin, it's in mah blood!" "Hate to tell you darlin' but you're no Ginger Rogers." She rolled her eyes and fed him a spoonful of the leftover cake batter.

"How is it?"

"Batter-y. Maybe it's all that dancing." He snickered.

"ah'm an enthusiastic chef, not mah fault."

" I'm guessing it'll be a lot better once it's cooked."

"Well aren't yah just a charmer." She replied dryly. He grinned back crookedly and smeared a dab of batter onto her cheek.

"Logan!"

"What? Thought you were given out tastes like it's someone's birthday?" He asked innocently.

She glared and threw a handful of flour at him. He shook a puff of flour from his hair and then smiled wickedly.

"So it's like that now?"

"Yah bet it is cowboy."

"Cowboy huh?"

Her head tilted and then she was running behind the island, ducking an egg yolk.

"Logan!"

"C'mere!"

"Never!"

Giggling she took cover behind a counter top and flung more flour in his direction.

He took his own flour and threw it, along with a spoonful of sugar for good measure.

She grabbed the first thing at her disposal which happened to be freshly whipped butter cream frosting and threw a handful, cracking up when it hit him square in the face.

This would cost her though, the minute she doubled over laughing he vaulted over the counter and pounced, pinning her hands above her head.

"Get off meh!"

"Oh no little girl, you're going to face the music." He used a spatula to grab a bit of the frosting and slowly began to paint her face with it while she tried to squirm away.

"Nooooooo-"

"Taste good baby?"

"Yah bigger than meh, no fair!" She giggled and arched her body up against his in an effort to gain some leverage. A second later he was up and backing away to lean against the fridge.

When she started to crawl towards him he held up hand.

"Truce."

"After yah smushed mah face with a frosting pie?!"  
"I'm old Kid, have mercy." He joked. She took it at face value and sat beside him instead.

"Ah can't believe we just had a-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Logan pressed a finger to her lips and pulled them both into the pantry behind one of the shelves.

"Unbelievable.. look at the state of this- SERIOUSLY?" Marie giggled into the hand Logan had over her mouth as they listened to Scott grumble and clean a few things before stomping out.

"Is he gone?" She whispered.

His feral hearing picked up the sound of footsteps going down the hall and around the corner.

"Yeah, seems like it."

"Yah smell like frosting."

The Wolverine broke through just long enough to give her a few healthy licks over the mouth.

"So do you."

"Did yah just lick meh?"

"It's him kid. He sees the mess and wants to clean you up."

"Oh.. mah skin isn't on, go ahead."

"No it-"

"It's fine, ah don't mind."

She waited patiently while his animal pawed at his mind, insisting they care for their mate. And as he often did when it came to Marie, he gave in. They stepped out and he headed for the sink.

"That tickles!" She laughed when he sucked a bit of frosting away.. He poked her side to shush her and made quick work of cleaning her up, licking here and there and using a damp towel on the rest. When he was finished she smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"No really.. thank yah for bein normal with meh. Bein a friend." Her eyes dropped to his mouth and he swallowed when she licked her lips subconciously. "Any.. any time." Her hands drifted to his chest and she was rising on her toes-

"Rogue! Did you make this mess?!" Scott strode in and they broke apart, Logan heading back to his beer and Marie to the sink.

"Sorry ah'm.. an enthusiatic chef."


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Hi there little darcy's. Gosh I'm sorry for the long wait, there were some things out of my control that prevented me from updates. However, I'm back and have some new chapters out. If you're following any of my other works than I just put a new chapter out for War Within and hope to get one out for Mistakes and Misconceptions. Also, when reading this chapter I was listening to "So contagious" by Acceptance. So if you want the whole effect of this chapter, maybe listen to it while reading? Until next time!**

**Chapter four: confessions**

Why the hell he didn't go to her first thing he didn't know. 18. His girl was eighteen. Legal, a year past age of consent in New York. So why was he sitting in this lowlife bar, getting felt up by some whored out bitch who was wearing too much make-up?

As the hands continued to roam his body he felt a sudden wave of nausea and shoved her away. Her squawking did nothing to pull him back into her embrace and he practically sprinted for his truck and slammed the door when he got there.

He was angry, plain and simple. She'd been avoiding contact. Not answering his phone calls. No reply to his emails. Not even a hello on that damn cellphone he'd bought and spent two hours trying to figure out how to send a simple text message on. The worst part of it was that it was his fault. All he'd had to do was tell the truth. He could still see her face, hear the pleading in her tone when she asked him for the truth 4 months ago.

"_Did.. did you kiss her?"_

"_Kid.."_

All she wanted was the truth. He was supposed to care about her, only her. He'd said he would wait. And then..

And then he didn't.

"_Please. Just- just tell meh. Ah won't be mad-"_

"_It's not important."_

"_It's important tah meh. Yah.. yah said yah would wait-"_

"_I meant it."_

Fuck. He was driving angry too, racing through backroads that probably hadn't seen another car for years. He was supposed to wait for her. Had every intention of waiting. And then Jean..

"_Great. So.. so yah can tell meh, and we'll be fine." She was trying so hard to stay calm._

"_What's it even matter kid? It's in the past-"_

"_No._

He knew that she knew. She'd seen them together, he could smell her tears in the air after her and Jean broke apart. And it was the smirk that broke him. He'd tried to pretend Jean was her. Just a little warmth, just something to keep away the whispers that said he was no good, that he was a pervert and worthless. But Jean knew exactly what he was doing and the smirk on her face after he pulled away told him she knew exactly what she had done.

"_Just drop it."_

"_Just tell meh and ah will."_

"_Marie-" She was afraid. He could smell the shift in her scent, taste her panic rising._

"_Did you or didn't you?" Her cheeks were getting red_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

Here, in the truck, he punched the steering wheel. All his girl wanted was the truth. All he'd had to do was tell her, "Yeah, we kissed. Yeah, I felt her up. She felt wasn't you."

But of course, he hadn't done that.

"_Logan-"_

"_Look, I don't answer to you!"_

"_Ah know-"_

"_Get a boyfriend your own age, I'm a man. A grown ass man. And you're a little girl trying to play in the big leagues."_

"_Logan.. please.." Her eyes were filling. He had to fix it. Had to make it better.._

"_Just forget about me, alright? Get your 2.5 brats and a white picket fence."_

He ran. Because that's what he did. Because that's what she needed. And now he was paying for it. He didn't blame her for not answering, not after how he'd treated her. But he was due for a screw up, or a good fight or a knife to the gut and he needed her to know just how sorry he was. Why he did what he did.

"_Yah.. yah horrible."_

"_Nice of you to finally notice."_

"_Ah hate yah."_

"_Please, you can do better than that."_

"_AH HATE YAH!"_

Even after all this time, it was those words that rang in his ears as his truck slammed head on into a semi.

Later on, it would seem like a dream. Just a normal day for her. Striding down the hallway, headed for class. Feeling her cell phone buzz, knowing it was him and ignoring it. And then the way the buzzing abruptly froze. She didn't check it, class was starting. And then she forgot.

And then Jean ran into Miss Storm's classroom two hours later, whispering and composure gone. Her hair.. it was so funny but that's what Marie remembered. Immaculate Jean Grey with red wisps of hair falling out of her bun. The two women turned, searched the room until their eyes settled on her. Storm pursed her lips, she was trying not to cry.

When she was brought to the medbay, she'd already been warned how bad it looked. So much damage.. Marie couldn't remember the last time he didn't have his trademark wife beater on. And yet he was bare-chested. Tubes sticking out from everywhere. An oxygen mask on his face. Bruises and traces of blood.

They were saying something.. his healing. His healing wasn't working because of the extensive damage.. the next hours were critical as Dr. McCoy tried to provide his body with enough support to keep going until the healing factor finally kicked in. They were saying these things, trying to reassure her, but she wasn't listening to them. She was listening to her voicemail.

"_Kinda figured you wouldn't answer, but that's okay."_

She ignored him.

"_Darlin' I.. I did it."_

She could have picked up the phone. She hadn't.

"_I kissed her Marie. I.. I thought if I could pretend it was you.."_

She could have picked up _once_. Four months he'd been calling.

"_I ran like a coward. Cause I want what's best for you and.. and what's best has never been me."_

Four months she could have answered.

"_Anyway.. I'll keep trying. And Marie I.."_

Four months she hadn't.

"_Marie I lo-"_

She heard the horn on the semi blasting in the background, heard a sickening crunch right before the phone went dead. As she hung up, she heard someone crying, sick heaving sobs that came out more like short screams. She didn't realize the sound was coming from her until Storm's arms came around her, crooning and holding her together as she fell to her knees, broken.

Over the next few days she would play the message continuously, trying to catch the words, trying to hear what he hadn't had time to say.

"_Marie I lo-"_

It always stopped there though. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. Just listened to his voice and kept watch over him, a guardian angel that had failed at her mission. She was out of her own body, watching the two of them and she heard protests as she slammed the doors shut of his room and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Ah love you. Ah love you, ah love you.."

She tried to push the energy outward, press the words into his voice and get his blood moving, make his heartbeat strong. She knew she had succeeded when she half collapsed on the bed and could feel his hand in her hair.

_"__I love you too Marie."_


	5. Chapter 5: Sick day

**Chapter five: Sick day**

"The professor tells me you're heading back our way."

"Chuck's using his head to track again huh?"

Hank smiled but avoided commenting on the subject.

"When can we expect your arrival?"

"I dunno just yet.. soon. How's the kid?"

"She's fine. A touch under the weather-"

"What?"

The older feral sighed, knowing where his friend's mind would be heading.

"Logan she'll be fine-"

"Yeah but she's sick. How bad is it?"

"A head cold, nothing more-"

"But if she's coughing and stuff, couldn't that-"

"I'm keeping an eye on her, so long as she rests-"

"I'm on my way, won't take more than a couple hours."

"_please _adhere to the speed limit-"

His warning fell on deaf ears as Logan hung up, leaving the doctor able to do little more than shake his head. The infamous Wolverine was soft with only one person and that was Marie. Hank only hoped he didn't get arrested along the way in his haste to get to her.

**Marie was dying. **She had to be, no way could she possibly be able to survive feeling this awful.

Her head was pounding,a loud drumming inside her skull that increased every time she sneezed. Her chest ached from coughing so hard and she didn't dare ask for another blanket despite shaking from being so cold. Any blanket she pulled up only got kicked off minutes later thanks to the chills racking her was only allowed so much cough syrup-

"Hey kid."

Great, now she was hallucinating. Logan was in the doorway, a tray in one hand and a backpack in the other. Maybe she was delirious?

"You still alive?" He sauntered over, setting the tray down on the table and feeling her forehead with one large cool hand.

"Logan yah here!"

"You're sick, where else would I be?" He sat down and squeezed her in greeting.

"Ah didn't know yah would be coming, no one said anythin-"

"All that matters is I'm here. Lemme look at you kid."

Logan watched in sympathy while Marie blew her nose loudly and moaned, trying to sit up a little. She really did look terrible, almost completely pale save for the two feverish spots of color on her cheeks. Dark circles hung under her eyes, her lips were dry and her hair clung to the nape of her neck with sweat. His poor girl.

"Brought you some stuff. Here."

She laughed and then coughed as she pulled out various goodies, including a box of juice pouches, bottles of her favourite tea from up north and hard candies with honey to soothe away her cough. While she popped a couple in her mouth he put a cool towel on her forehead.

"Sugah ah'm so glad tah see yah."

"Look god awful kid."

"Gee thanks." She answered dryly. He smirked back.

"Just sayin."

"Could say the same to yah." She smirked back.

He frowned.

"What's that mean?"

"Means when was the last time yah showered and had a decent shave? Yah look like a wild man Logan Howlett."

He scowled.

"This the thanks I get for rushin here to see you?"

She smiled sweetly and popped one of the candies into her mouth.

"Pretty much sugah."

"You're a brat."

"Yah should stop spoilin meh then."

He rolled his eyes but grew serious as she began to cough again.

"Kid you sure it's just a cold?"

"That's what- *cough* Dr. McCoy *cough* says."

Sitting her up he put a bottle of tea to her lips and waited patiently until she'd taken her fill.

"Doesn't sound like a cold."

"Well mah nose is all full of gunk and mah head's buzzin more than a hornet's nest so ah think it's a head cold."

Still frowning he tucked the blanket in closer around her.

"You're shaking Marie."

"Just the chills."

"I don't like it."

"She smiled wearily.

"Neither do ah sugah but there's not really anythin ah can do about it at the moment."

"True… there's something I can do about it though."

Saying this he stood up and promptly clambered into bed beside her, curling his large frame inward and around her smaller one until they were spooning. She coughed and weakly tried to push him out.

"Sugah yah gonna get sick, don't-"

"I never get sick. And if I do then you can play hot water bottle for me."

She coughed and glared but snuggled closer all the same.

"How's that feel darlin'?"

"Mmm… warm."

"Good."

He rubbed her stomach in slow circles, purring to try and get her to rest. Marie fought her fatigue though, still wanting to be awake with him, just in case she _was_ hallucinating.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Yah face is scratchy."

He chuckled, a sound that warmed her from head to toe.

"Men have scratchy faces Marie."

"Yah still need a shower."

"You want me to go?" He made to move off the bed but her hands held his arm in place.

"Ah meant shower later. Since yah comfy and all."

"Thanks for the sacrifice there kid. Enduring the stink for _my_ comfort."

"Anytime sugah."

Still smiling, he kissed her head and resumed his rubbing. Her breathing was laboured and somewhat nasal because of the cold. But it was getting steadier with each passing minute.

"Logan?"

"Go to sleep Marie."

"Just one thing and ah will."

"Fine. _One_ thing."

"Will.. will yah stay till ah get better please?"

"Magneto and his motley crew couldn't drag me away."

"Promise?"

"I promise darlin'. Now get some shut-eye, alright?"

There was no response as Marie did exactly that.

For the next week, Logan was a fixture of the medbay. He comforted, cajoled, bullied and smirked Marie into all the things she didn't want to do. Namely this was taking her medicine and eating (evidently 'ah'm already hot, what the hell do ah need hot soup for?' was not a response he would accept) but Logan managed to get both down her throat. \

Most of the time they played cards (Logan even let her win a few rounds) or read aloud (even sick his girl could tell a damn fine story) until Marie was fast asleep and Logan was content it would be a peaceful rest. He'd even told her about some of the places he'd traveled to and they'd made a list of where they would eventually go together.

By the end of the week, Marie was looking almost normal and Hank said she could return to her normal routine within a couple days. Surprisingly, Logan had no comment on the situation as he was just finishing up a coughing fit.

"Did yah hear- uh-oh. Yah not lookin too well sugah."

He waved off her concern and snagged a couple tissues.

"I'm- achoo!- fine -achoo!- kid."

"Marie's right Logan, you're rather pale-"

"So I need a tan. -cough- I'm good Hank."

Marie put a hand to his forehead, frowning while he sighed in relief at her cool skin.

"Yah burnin up with fevah sugah. Into bed with yah, come on now."

Still complaining, he was eventually put into bed, temperature taken and medicine duly administered with Marie cuddled up beside him.

"Yah nevah get sick huh?"

"Shut up."

"S'okay. Ah promised ah'd be yah hot water bottle, remember?"


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet sixteen

**Sorry for the long wait on this one guys, my muse has been a stubborn little thing of late. Hopefully this might appease you and was well written enough that I'm not wasting everybody's time. If you have ideas, review and let me know, I own nothing**

**Chapter Five: Sweet sixteen**

"Ah've thought a lot about it and.. no that sounds dumb."

"Logan, ah want yah tah- No."

"Ah'm sixteen now and ah- sound like a child."

"Ah.. ugh!"

Marie continued to pace. It was three days before her sixteenth birthday. Logan had arrived two days earlier bearing gifts and demanding to be told what she wanted and as of yet she hadn't been able to work up the courage to offer her request.

Being the girl with the poison skin had far more cons then pros as she had begun to learn this past year. Even among mutants she was alone, despite the fact that Dr. McCoy and the professor had been working with her to control her skin. It took hours of practice and she was always thoroughly exhausted but getting even a fraction more control made it worth it. She'd actually gotten pretty good turning it on and off at will, but still kept her gloves on at all times since Logan was the only one who could touch her for any amount of time without too much damage.

That was one of the gifts he had brought for her, a beautiful pair of cream silk opera gloves that had been painted with black ink, intricate peach blossoms and Japanese script interwoven. She adored them on sight and they paired beautifully with the leather jacket he'd also gotten for her in the same color.

Already he had given her so much. And still he pushed for more, offering a birthday dinner, a trip up north, whatever she wanted. When an over enthusiastic hug from her could kill him in seconds if she couldn't control her mutation. She never could understand why he took care of her like he did. But maybe-

"Kid? You out here?"

The older feral's head poked out the glass door before the rest of Logan's lanky frame came through and settled down beside her.

"Been looking for you. Professor gave the okay, we can take a little day trip if you want.

Anything longer and I'll be charged with kidnapping or some shit like that. Not that I care but I figured you oughta know the time frame between fun and me being a wanted criminal." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Somethin tells meh there isn't much difference between the two for yah."

"Play nice or I won't spring for cake."

She smiled and plucked the cigar from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey!"

"It's mah birthday, yah promised."

"Three days too soon kid."

She ignored him and chewed the end happily while he grumbled.

"Oughta slice your little ass into itty bitty pieces, maybe then you'll show some respect to yer elders."

"If yah did that then there'd be no one hangin on yah every word." She answered sweetly. He grunted in response and took out another cigar to light.

"Smart ass."

"Love yah too Lo."

He glanced sideways at her.

"Yeah kid… you know what you want? For your birthday?"

"Can we just.. spend the day together?"

He blinked.

"That's it? Kid, not much of a present."

"Oh but it would be! We could go for a hike or go on a picnic or see a movie-"

"That's really what you want? Just hanging out? We do that every day."

"Not anymore, not really. Yah either on a mission or out of town.. ah just wanna be with yah on mah birthday please."

He studied her for another minute and then shrugged.

"Alright let's do it. You and me, we'll spend the whole day together. But you want anything else you only gotta ask for it."

**The morning of her birthday she woke up in Logan's bed, hugged to his chest like a toddler's teddy bear.** After a few false starts and a quick drain she managed to crawl out of his hold and slip to the bathroom, nervously pulling on the new black halter sundress Jubilee had gotten her and brushing out her hair carefully. She debated whether or not to put on any make up and eventually went with eyeliner and a dab of gloss. Another critical survey had her completely dissatisfied and pulling her hair up in a ponytail. No way would he agree to her request when she looked like this..

"M'rie? Gotta take a leak, you almost done in there?"

"Just a second!" Frantically she fussed at her hair and then sighed and opened the door. To her blushing pride his mouth actually dropped.

"Do ah.. do ah look alright?"

"Um.. you- uh.. I was gonna get you breakfast.."

"We could go out. If.. if you wanted. Or ah could make us somethin-"

"No! No way. It's your birthday. And anyway you'd get that dress dirty. Can't have that."

She offered a hesitant smile and he kissed her forehead. With as close as they were, Marie's instincts had her pressing into his warmth.

"Kid."

"Logan."

Was that her voice? All breathy like that?

"Still gotta pee."

"Oh! Right. Sorry."

She stepped aside, letting him into the bathroom and went to sit and wait. Marie's stomach was in knots, if he rejected her she'd never be able to face him again. As water began to run and he went through his routine, Logan's half asleep voice came through the door.

"So I thought we'd go for a hike in the mountains. Drive up there, there's a nice spot. Storm packed up something for us to take. Sound good?"  
"Yeah, that's perfect."

**His girl had been silent more than half the drive and Logan found himself wondering for the millionth time if he'd completely screwed up. **Marie smelt like nerves and apricots and while he loved the apricot, the nerves had him on edge. Maybe since she was older, she was expecting him to know what she wanted? Or maybe she was just trying to be nice and hadn't wanted to see him at all.. his animal snarled, warning him they needed to reassure their mate. Only problem was, he didn't know how to fix whatever was bothering her.

"We're almost there.. everything okay?"

"Yeah, ah'm great."

He frowned at the road in front of them, pulling off and helping her out of the truck. Hopefully, the view would cheer her up. A scenic lake, nothing but the smell of forest and fresh air surrounding them. Deer ambled along lazily, Logan was relieved to see Marie gasp in delight and take a picture with her new camera (another present she had protested but eventually accepted with pleasure). He rolled out a blanket, stretching out while she sat and arranged herself carefully.

"Happy kid?"

"Yeah.. Logan?"  
"Hmm?"

"Ah.. ah wanna ask fah somethin'. Fah mah birthday. If that's okay."

He sat up quickly, determined that no matter what she asked for, he would get it. Hell if she wanted special chocolates or some other girly shit like that he'd be taking Chuck's jet for a spin within the next hour.

"Course it is. My wish is your command kid."

She smiled shyly and took off her cream jacket.

"Ah.. ah want a kiss."

"A what?"

Had he heard her right? The animal immediately began to stir.

"I.. I gave you one this morning Kid."

"No ah- ah want a proper kiss. Like- like in the movies. Yah know, where the man puts his hands in the woman's hair and it's somethin yah feel every time they breathe together. And ah want yah tah call meh darlin', yah only do it when ah'm sick or upset, it's always for a bad reason. Ah want it tah be cause of somethin good sugah."

Dangerous waters. He could do it easily enough but could he stop? She was a kid. And even if she wasn't, there was at least another year to go before age of consent. Poor girl shouldn't be kissin him, she ought to be finding someone her own age to fumble with. Of course the thought of that only made his animal want blood so-

"Nevah mind. That was stupid, ah shouldn't have-"

He'd taken too long to answer and now she was scrambling, thinking he'd say no. The animal howled for him to hurry up and fix it.

"I'll do it."

Damn. Now she was looking up at him like he wasn't a piece of trash. Like he was actually.. decent. And licking that oh so kissable mouth of hers.

"Really? If yah don't want tah-"  
"C'mere darlin."

He didn't give her a chance to respond. The minute she started moving, he had one hand behind her neck and his mouth on hers. The surprise of his quick response turned her skin on for a brief moment, the familiar tingle making him growl against her lips.

"Oh sugah-"

Her little hands fisted in his shirt, she squeaked in surprise and then laughed when he jerked her into his lap. The sound of her pure joy at being with him made something in his chest tighten. Suddenly, lust slowing to a simmer he decided to have some fun.

"Logan what are yah- oh mah gawd yah stop that it tickles!"

She laughed harder when he purposely brushed stubble along her neck, nipping at the curve between shoulder and nape to make her giggle. With her arms wrapped around him and legs securely straddling his waist, he tipped them both over.

"You tryin to crawl away from me darlin'? I don't think so."

Giggling madly, she hardly noticed when he pulled her hair out of it's hair tie and threaded it in his fingers, giving her another kiss that made her stomach drop and heat pool between her legs.

"Logan.. Mmm…"

For a time, the pair did little more than make out. Stolen touches and the continual nips with their teeth made both smile and after awhile, Marie was flushed and smelling very pleased with herself.

"Wonder what ah'll get next year?"

"You and me both."

"Will yah kiss meh again?"

"If you're good." He grinned, nuzzling her and eyes shining. Though neither were sure if they meant in general or if it was a promise for something in the future, she didn't protest when he kissed her gently again.

**"Happy birthday Marie."**


	7. Chapter 7: Class is in session

**It's been awhile since I got to write any Rogan tension and so my muse handed me this saucy little number and sauntered off swishing her hips. I own nothing, there's about to be some goodness and I wouldn't read it in the company of others. Onward!**

**(CHAPTER SIX: CLASS IS IN SESSION)**

"Pop quiz, you got ten minutes. Eyes down, mouths shut."

Obediently, 20 teen heads went down at once. The 21st met his eyes before scribbling her answers. The professor had put Logan in charge of the class, figuring it might help jog some things in his memory to study history along with his students. He mostly hated it, but since being the history teacher gave him an excuse to practice his writing and shit like that, he tolerated the position. Not to mention, the best perk was sitting in the front row.

Seventeen was the age of consent in New York and he'd been pissed and left with blue balls thanks to the law more than once. Today especially, as his girl had apparently decided she was feeling more Rogue than Marie. It did not escape his notice how slowly she seemed to be biting and licking at her pencil. Or the fact that her 2 months shy of 17 body was in a long sleeved lace back top and her usual painted on looking pants.

_Her_ tight jeans had a tendency of making _his_ jeans tight and today was no exception. As the others worked on their quiz, she was working on riling him up. He allowed snacks, if he couldn't think on an empty stomach what chance did these brats have? But today, Marie had taken advantage of this allowance and reaping all the benefits that came with it.

He bit down particularly hard on his cigar when her plump peach mouth closed around a strawberry. She sucked and lapped up the juice, moaning so soft that only his feral ears could hear her. Evidently she was done with her quiz, because she turned the paper over and locked eyes with him.

His fists clenched as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking at her piece of fruit. He needed a way of taking control. He would not squirm and whine like a pup. Snack finished, she tidied up as proper as you please, then smiled. Actually _smiled_. But how far would she be willing to go?

Curious, he purposely stared at her chest and then met her eyes once more. Her head tilted and slowly her hands ran down over her body. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, his watch timer went off.

"Pencils down! Get the papers Rogue ."

Marie went to each aisle while the papers were passed up, finishing her gathering just as the bell rang. The others students grabbed their things and left, the door swinging shut behind the last one. It was the final class of the day.

"Bring em here kid. And lock that door on your way up."

He could smell her arousal even from the back of the room and it flooded his nose when he stood and undid the zipper of his jeans. She did as told, eyes wide and innocent. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Yes Sir?"

"Marie. You were teasing me today. In front of all those little brats who would throw a hissy fit to one eye if they thought they had proof."

"Ah was just havin a snack sugah."

"And why was that Kid?"

"Ah was distracted. Ah got hungry." Her eyes traveled to the bulge in his jeans and she licked her lips. He tried not to groan aloud.

"I was trying to focus on a lesson plan. And because you were distracted, I was distracted. Already got enough people looking over our shoulders and breathing down my neck."

"Ah'm sorry." She sounded anything but.

"Can't let you get away with this kinda shit. So what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

She braced her hands on the desk, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Maybe if yah spank meh ah'll learn a lesson."

Little minx. She had him and they both knew it.

"You may be right."

Now he was smirking, purposely brushing between his young mate's legs as he pulled those damn jeans down. She had on something lacy underneath, that was dealt one swift yank and he snickered when she squeaked in surprise.

"Logan-"

"Ah. Isn't proper calling your teacher by his name. But then, you don't care about proper do you?"

The flat of his hand dealt a sharp slap, just hard enough to make her jump.

"N..no.."

"So what should you call me?"

Another thwack of his hand. Already her skin was beginning to bloom, the loveliest shade of pink he'd ever seen.

"Mr. H-Howlett!" Her breath caught when he spanked her again and her fingers went between her thighs.

"Hands flat on the desk or I'll leave you dripping."

"Yes. ."

"Good girl."

He rewarded her with another slap. She mewled, pushing back into his hand. He felt a strange sort of pride she let him see this side of her. The wild side, the pieces of her that craved being taken roughly and having the feel of him on her skin the next day. For his Marie, touch was a gift. And she had chosen to share that gift with him. Her walls came down and he fulfilled any fantasy she had. Silk to tease her skin. Turning on her mutation as when they came together, making him belong to her in every sense.

God he loved her.

"Bend over for me darlin'."

"Hurry sugah."

She did as told and he used a couple fingers to get her ready for him. He never let the spankings go too long, years of hardly any contact had his girl especially sensitive. Not to mention he never could wait very long to be inside of her.

She moaned as she was stretched, tight and thighs soaked waiting for him. He undid his belt buckle and smirked when she began to pant.

"Logan."

"Need somethin darlin'?"

"Logan-"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"_Logan!"_

**The man started, coming out of his daydream rather abruptly. **In the real world, Marie was nudging him, trying to show him something.

"What?"

"Ah _said _can yah help meh with mah studyin? Ah have a test tomorrow and ah wanna review."

He'd been hoping to study some of her anatomy.

"Yah okay sugah? Yah lookin at meh funny."

" I'm fine kid."

"Yah sure? If yah don't feel well maybe ah can make yah some soup or run yah a bath or something."

_Don't picture her in a bath. _

"Ah even have an apron-"

_Mmm… Nothin but an apron and some honey-_

"Honey." He replied. She frowned.

"Honey? Like honey in yah tea? Ah could put a kettle on if yah like-"

"Nevermind. Let's get you ready for your test."


End file.
